


A Little Less Conversation, A Little More Action, Please

by Stefanyeah



Series: The Bull and the Prince [2]
Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Biting, Bull dick, Dom/sub Undertones, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, M/M, Minor Megaera/Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game), Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:00:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29108226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stefanyeah/pseuds/Stefanyeah
Summary: In which there is more than just talking.
Relationships: Asterius | The Minotaur/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Series: The Bull and the Prince [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2135718
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	A Little Less Conversation, A Little More Action, Please

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! She finally finished the sequel!
> 
> No, I totally don’t have photos of bulls with erections saved in my Hades files. Not at all.
> 
> This contains hints to Asterius’ life and the fact that he ate people.
> 
> This time, the title is a direct quote from the Elvis song.
> 
> Beta'd by El. :)

They hadn’t been fighting before the arena. Even when Zagreus didn’t look like he would die from a gentle poke, they did not fight each other. 

Recently, the short one had even changed his tactics in the arena. Asterius had always been the first to be taken out. It was just logical; Asterius would take out the weaker foe as well, before concentrating on the one aided by the Gods. However, during his most recent escapes, Zagreus had ignored Asterius in favour of taking out the King first.

Asterius hadn’t asked the prince about this change of tactics yet.

He had also not asked again about what awaited the prince after his escapes. Still, Asterius was curious about what drove his guest to fight this losing fight again and again. Maybe this curiosity was the reason he didn’t fight the short one before the arena these days.

Or maybe he just wanted a chance to study the fighting style of his enemy. The King might be decrying Zagreus’ skills in battle, but Asterius had to disagree. There might be something raw and haphazard in the way Zagreus went through the dangers presented by Elysium; however, the mere fact the prince reached Elysium was testament to his skills.

The way that Zagreus carried himself, unrefined and full of youth, reminded Asterius of Theseus when they had first met. The King had been so full of life, so hot and luscious, trapped in a different labyrinth than this. Asterius had craved it then, and he felt himself drawn in now.

Zagreus had just accepted another Olympic boon — Aphrodite, by the sound of soft crooning — and turned around to face Asterius again, grinning broadly. Asterius was sure Zagreus had recently been picking Aphrodite’s boons quite often. Why else should Asterius feel a flutter in his stomach?

„Shouldn’t be too many rooms now until we’re in the arena again,“ Zagreus said, and turned towards the next door.

Asterius nodded and followed the prince. It was one of the peaceful chambers where Charon liked to set up his shop. Zagreus conversed with the boatman, acting as if he understood the drawn-out groans.

„I wonder, why have you changed your strategy in the arena, short one?“ Asterius asked once Zagreus had bid Charon goodbye.

Zagreus shrugged. „I can take out one of you at least, even during a bad attempt. But if I’m to be sent back, I’d rather you do it than your boyfriend.“

„I’ve told you to stop those jokes,“ Asterius huffed. „The King is not my boyfriend.“

„You sure? He appears rather jealous whenever I talk to you.“

„The King deems it undignified to be sent back first.“

The short one uttered one of his usual quips regarding the King, and they walked through the next door. A flash of green light and an ominous gong chimed through the room. And while Asterius shuddered from the sound, the prince seemed to perk up, grinning even before a newcomer appeared before them.

Asterius took a step back. He had previously met the god floating in front of him in the arena, only ever answering Zagreus’ calls, but never aiding Theseus. He wasn’t as fickle as the Olympians, but fiercely loyal to the prince. A dark robe floated around him, going over his head to cover silver hair. A large scythe was held effortlessly behind the god’s back.

„Thanatos!“ Zagreus greeted the newcomer.

Death Incarnate dipped his head in greeting. He turned his head, and his golden eyes grazed Asterius for a brief moment before alighting on Zagreus again.

„You sure keep unusual company, Zag,“ Thanatos spoke, his words low and calculated. Death still filled a long dead shade with dread, but even through this, Asterius noticed the shortening of Zagreus’ name — an endearment that spoke of familiarity and closeness.

„I’m just good at befriending people who keep killing me,“ Zagreus replied. He lifted the very same twin fists that Asterius had seen in his dreams before.

„He’s out of our usual competition, I take it?“

„Yes.“ Zagreus turned his head to Asterius. „Stay back, we wouldn’t want Than to accuse me of cheating.“

Somewhat confused, Asterius simply nodded and took a step back, leaning against one of the statues. He watched the two gods going through the Exalted and Flame Wheels. The way they fought couldn’t be any more different from each other. Contrary to Zagreus’ usual dashing from enemy to enemy, Thanatos hardly moved.

He barely moved his scythe at all, preferring to float above the ground and lay out a large sigil that would finish off whoever stood inside. Zagreus dashed in and out of that circle, often making sure he killed those shades before Thanatos’ slow strike could do damage. Still, Death Incarnate moved slow but steady, inevitable.

Eventually, no soul remained to attack the odd pair any longer.

„Fifteen,“ the short one exclaimed, and grinned widely as he strode towards Thanatos, his steps light and the sway of his hips playful.

Death Incarnate awaited the prince, a smile on his lips that was nothing but unsettling to Asterius. „Sixteen,“ he stated.

„So, no heart for me this time,“ Zagreus replied as if this unsettling smile was the sweetest thing he had ever encountered. „What shall your prize be, oh great winner?“

„No,“ Death replied, his voice soft. He floated closer to the prince, his hands briefly resting upon the marks on Zagreus’ shoulders. „I’ll be claiming my prize back home.“

Their lips met briefly, but full of a gentleness that Asterius hadn’t witnessed yet in the prince. He wondered what it’d feel like, being on the receiving end of such gentleness for once.

With another flash of green, Death Incarnate was gone.

Asterius picked up his axe again and rolled his shoulders, trying to hide the unease that Thanatos’ presence had brought.

„He doesn’t seem to expect you successfully escaping,“ Asterius pointed out.

„Oh, he does,“ Zagreus replied while picking up the heap of obols that had been this chamber’s reward. „He just knows I’ll always be back.“

Asterius grunted, almost asking why that was the case. However, this was still none of his business, so he kept silent and followed Zagreus. They entered one of the fountain chambers that had started appearing some time after Zagreus’ first assaults in Elysium.

„I always wonder, how do you know your way around this place?“ Zagreus asked. He sat down on the edge of the well and used his hands to sip the water, releasing a delightful moan.

Asterius shrugged. „Eventually, you get used to a labyrinth,“ he just grunted.

The short one let his left hand dip into the water. Two mismatched eyes looked back at Asterius. Strange how those weird eyes did not cause a similar or even greater unease than the smile of Death. „I forgot, you grew up in a labyrinth.“

„I lived and died in it,“ Asterius replied. He walked towards the door with Aphrodite’s sigil on. Maybe he should just walk through before the short one could catch up with him and continue this conversation. Zagreus not only possessed the raw strength of youth, but also its unbridled curiosity.

He grunted when footsteps hurried after him. There was no escaping this after all.

But instead of more inappropriate questions, Zagreus softly said, „I’m sorry if I’ve overstepped a line. I won’t approach this topic again.“

Asterius paused and looked down at the prince next to him. „Thank you, short one.“

They hadn’t met prior to the arena for quite a few of the prince’s never-ending escape attempts. Asterius had already come to the conclusion that this would be yet another escape attempt where they only met in the arena. A pity, really. Their conversations and journeys through Elysium had become so much of a habit, he had started to miss them dearly.

Asterius had even taken to waiting in front of the arena. However, the boatman set up shop in front of the arena more often than not these days, and Asterius really wasn’t comfortable around this god either. The groans and mist surrounding Charon made him even more unsettling than Death Incarnate.

Today, however, Charon had not set up his little shop of overpriced gyros and boons. Thus, Asterius was waiting, ignoring the curious shades in front of the arena. However, Zagreus was taking his time today. Asterius grabbed his axe with a sigh and turned to enter the arena.

The clatter of breaking urns made him stop. A smile tugged the corners of his snout upwards.

„Asterius!“ Zagreus quipped. „So good to see you again before the arena! Even if it’s just this one room.“

He must have run into those Wringers once again, as Asterius recognised the faint marks of chains on Zagreus' exposed shoulder.

„Shouldn’t you have learned to avoid those Wringers by now?“

Zagreus rubbed his shoulder and shrugged. „I was distracted.“ A grin flitted across his lips. „Actually, I was trying to distract Than to get an advantage in our competition.“

Asterius did _not_ feel a flutter in his stomach and a twitch between his legs. „Did it work out?“

„For him, yes.“ The prince didn’t even appear ashamed. „Was worth a try.“

„I bet you look good in chains," Asterius whispered before the thought had even registered. He was glad his fur covered the blush he felt tinting his skin.

Zagreus stared at him for a brief moment, the red of his right eye seeming to burn a little brighter than usual. The grin remained on his face. If anything, it spread even wider. „Usually, I’d only let Than put me in chains. Even Meg prefers to get creative with her whip.“

„And those Wringers,“ Asterius grunted.

„That’s not exactly voluntary,“ Zagreus stated, almost a bit too flippantly.

He was smirking, rather pleased with himself, Asterius couldn’t help but notice. And had the prince come closer as well? His mismatched eyes lingered on the hand clutching Asterius’ axe.

„I bet you wouldn't need chains to hold me down,“ he purred.

Asterius narrowed his eyes. The short one had to be playing with him. The prince of the underworld would hardly make advances on one of the monstrous obstacles in his way to whatever he was seeking. No, Zagreus had to be joking, and Asterius would not be toyed with.

He turned towards the arena and grunted, „I’m not your toy.“

It took even longer before they met in private once more. In the arena, Zagreus seemed nervous, again. It reminded Asterius of their first battles, when they had still been able to defeat the short one, and before he had gained his first loyal supporter in the crowd.

But once again, the clatter of breaking urns heralded the arrival of Zagreus in Asterius’ chamber. Asterius grunted and lifted his axe. He wasn’t sure how the prince would react to Asterius after being rejected. The King had told many tales about the revenge of gods scorned and their vindictiveness if their demands hadn’t been met.

Asterius had had enough time to dwell on these thoughts, to wonder if being the toy for a spoilt prince wouldn’t have been the wiser decision.

The door opened and Zagreus appeared in Asterius’ chamber. He stopped in his tracks when he recognised the chamber. „Asterius,“ he greeted.

„Short one,“ Asterius retorted. He didn’t let his axe sink from his shoulders, even as Zagreus made no sign of raising his own weapon. There were only a few cuts and bruises on him this time. To his own unease, Asterius found himself wanting to change this.

„It’s been a while since you’ve greeted me with the axe ready,“ the short one quipped. He was not as self-assured as usual, his voice a little lower and more hesitant.

Asterius just glowered at him. He himself was unsure how to continue. The dreaded wrath seemed not to come upon him. Standing in the middle of his own small arena, met with an uncomfortably shifting prince of the underworld — wrath, he could have at least defended himself against.

Zagreus sighed. „Asterius, I do not toy with people. I apologise if I have offended you. I clearly have misinterpreted your words. It was not my intention to make you feel uncomfortable.“

„Misinterpreted…“ Asterius repeated. He let his axe sink to the ground. Was there a pink glimmer surrounding the prince? „You’re helped by the Lady Aphrodite.“

„Had I known I’d happen upon you, I wouldn’t have chosen her boon.“ Zagreus brushed his hand through his hair, knocking his laurels somewhat astray. „I wasn’t joking, just in case I didn’t misinterpret your words. You know? Just… so you know. Won’t bring it up again. Sorry.“

_I bet you wouldn't need chains to hold me down._

Asterius cocked his head and exhaled through his nose. So… this _prince_ indeed wanted to be held down by a giant bull man? Maybe Asterius should not risk angering a god again by refusing the offers presented to him. He let his axe go, ignoring the soft thud where it fell into the grass.

He forced himself to walk slowly towards the short one who stood rooted to his spot. His face was flushed in a rather ungodly but beautiful red. His throat bobbed nervously.

„You weren’t joking then?“ Asterius asked, his own voice a low growl.

Zagreus opened his mouth and cleared his throat, walking backwards until his back hit a wall. He shook his head. „I wasn’t.“

The short one reminded Asterius of the time before his death. When he would corner his prey, hungry for the hot youth they offered, their eyes looking back at him, shining in fear. The eyes that looked back at him now, however, were not scared. Red and green shone in anticipation, a red tongue licking over dried lips.

There was no resistance when Asterius closed his hands around Zagreus’ wrists and forearms. The blush spread further from his cheeks and down towards the neckline. It was almost too easy, pulling Zagreus’ arms upwards and holding them against the wall in only his right hand.

Asterius dipped his head, his snout touching softly against the warm shell of Zagreus’ ear. „So, this indeed is what you like, short one,“ Asterius growled.

Zagreus’ only reply was a raspy moan.

„You know, I’m not quite human,“ Asterius stated. He laid his left hand on the skulls of Zagreus’ belt.

„I’m not blind, you know?“ the short one retorted, reclaiming his usual air of confidence for a brief moment. It melted away in another wanton moan when Asterius opened the belt and let it fall to the ground. 

„Are you sure you can take what I give?“

Zagreus nodded. He pushed his hips forward, causing the chiton to fall wide open and reveal his flushed chest.

Asterius lifted his right hand higher, pulling the short one with him. Zagreus stretched until he was on his toes. Still, his chest was too low for Asterius' liking, so he pulled even higher, until the whimpering prince was dangling above the ground. Still, there was nothing but compliance and submission coming from him.

With a smirk, Asterius leant his head forward, pressing his nose against Zagreus’ chest. He knew the ring in his nose would feel chill against the hot skin of his prey. The moans and whimpers rose in pitch at the touch, and rose even higher once Asterius darted his tongue out to flick at a hard nipple.

„Please, Asterius, Sir,“ the short one rasped.

Chuckling, Asterius bit down on the nipple and pulled. This desire, this _hunger_ in him, it needed to be fulfilled. He needed to consume this beautiful, hot creature in front of him. It was a sacrifice presented to him willingly for the first time since he was born: a sacred offering with no sins connected.

He let Zagreus’ hands go, and the young prince fell to the ground, his feet and legs not supporting him when they touched the ground. He reclined against the wall and spread his legs, his chiton falling further open, now only held up by the ghastly three-headed pauldron.

„Get undressed, short one,“ Asterius grunted.

Zagreus shrugged off his pauldron and let it fall into the grass next to him. The shin armour and leggings followed, before the chiton was completely removed. A hard length was revealed, already leaking with arousal and glowing in a faint red reminiscent of the fire of Zagreus’ feet.

„Not quite human either, Sir,“ he said, upon noticing Asterius’ eyes on him. „I hope you will enjoy what I have to offer.“

Asterius drew a sharp breath through his nose. He felt his own length growing beneath his tunic. And for one second, he was tempted to forgo removing his own attire. However, his sacrifice had presented himself to him so freely and enthusiastically, it was only polite to return the favour.

He lowered his hands to his belt; however, Zagreus pushed himself onto his knees and lifted his hands, stopping just before he could touch Asterius’ belt.

„May I, Sir?“

„Yes,“ Asterius replied.

The short one smiled and reached out. While he had been quick and hasty in removing his own clothes, he took his time to remove Asterius’ belt. He put it carefully onto the ground next to his pauldron and rose to his feet, pressing his lips against Asterius’ stomach and chest on his way upwards.

Asterius felt his breath quicken, his hunger replaced by something different for the moment. He wasn’t used to this kind of attention, gentle and careful touches of fingers and lips, a warm breath against his chest and soft murmurs of adoration. He swallowed and watched his prince tracing the cloth of his chiton until his fingers lay on Asterius’ shoulder.

The cloth was pushed down with the same care, gentle fingers stroking down his arm as Zagreus sank down to his knees again.

Asterius looked down at him and shook the chiton off his wrist where it had got stuck. He reached out to brush his knuckles against his prince’ cheeks. Warmth spread in his chest at the way Zagreus’ eyes fluttered shut and how he leant further into the touch.

It was surprisingly hard to pull his hand away again, to push his loose clothes down and step out of them. Asterius looked down at himself, his own genitalia so different from what Zagreus presented to him so unashamedly. A brown tuft revealed a long pink length that strained upwards.

However, when he looked up at his prince again, there still was no fear, nor the repulsion Asterius had expected. If anything, he noticed curiosity and lingering arousal in those mismatched eyes. _Not quite human either, Sir._

„How…“ Zagreus asked. He swallowed and licked his lips, his eyes alighting on the length between Asterius’ legs. „What do you want me to do, Sir?“

Asterius felt the desire and hunger from earlier rise once more, even though he was still unsure how to continue.

„May I touch you, Sir?“

Asterius nodded. He watched Zagreus shifting closer, his hands touching Asterius’ knees and slowly moving higher, lips joining the flutter of fingertips. The prince pressed his cheek into the dip between Asterius’ left leg and abdomen, looking up at him with adoration.

Zagreus' fingers stroked up the tuft of hair and along the long shaft, rising higher on his knees to pull it closer to himself. He pressed his chest against the erection as he stroked up and down with both hands. It was worship, Asterius realised.

And with that realisation, the hunger returned full force. Asterius closed his right hand around the back of Zagreus’ head and pressed him against his length. A hot tongue came flat against the hard flesh, lapping slowly.

„I won’t be able to swallow you, Sir,“ Zagreus whispered and glanced up. He seemed quite regretful about this.

Asterius nodded and let go of his head. Zagreus removed one of his hands from Asterius’ length to push two fingers into his mouth, sucking while still looking up at Asterius, keeping Asterius' length pressed against his chest.

Without breaking eye contact, Zagreus removed his fingers from his mouth and reached behind him. A hitch of breath hinted at a breach of fingers into a most private place. The movement of his hand on Asterius’ length faltered, and instead, Zagreus moved his upper body, rubbing his chest against the length.

„Eager to please, are you, short one?“

Zagreus didn’t reply. He simply stretched to take the tip of Asterius’ length into his mouth, pushing down as far as he would go. His mouth was hot, his tongue against Asterius' flesh even hotter. It took immense willpower not to push further in, not to spill into this welcoming, warm throat. However, Asterius knew he wouldn’t be able to bury himself fully. It would be impossible to be fully encompassed by the heat.

With a grunt, he pressed his hand against Zagreus’ forehead and pushed the short one back. Even now, Zagreus didn’t resist. He allowed himself to fall into the grass, propped up on his elbows, legs spread. His own red-hot length rested hard on his stomach.

„Please, Sir,“ he whispered. „Please allow me to feel you deep.“

Asterius grunted again and fell onto his knees. He grabbed the short one’s hips and pulled him forwards until his length touched the hole between Zagreus’ legs. The prince tried to push himself further towards Asterius; however, the strong hands on his hips stopped any advance.

With a whine, the prince pushed himself into a seated position. He reached for his laurels and lifted them from his own head to rest between Asterius' horns. Asterius’ erection twitched at the gesture and he nudged further, breaching the short one ever so lightly.

Zagreus’ hands closed around the base of Asterius’ horns and pulled their bodies closer together. „Don’t tease, please,“ he whined, before biting into the nose ring and pulling.

That action sent a sharp pain through Asterius’ nose. He growled and yanked Zagreus onto him, pushing steadily inside. Zagreus screamed upon being breached so abruptly and mercilessly, breath catching in his throat. And still he kept his hands on Asterius' horns; he kept them close enough for their chests to slide against each other and for their hot breath to mingle and become one.

It spiralled Asterius even further into craving and desire. He _needed_. What, exactly, he was not sure of. Only that he wanted to consume this creature that had so willingly given himself to him. He felt the laurels on his head burning pleasantly, golden leaves wafting downwards in front of his eyes. He had been crowned king, had been given full reign over this beautiful offering.

He bent them forwards, letting Zagreus lie down on the grass again, and picked up a fast rhythm, pushing deeper and deeper with each thrust. His snout touched Zagreus’ chest, lips bumping against a twitching length. Asterius flicked out his tongue, tasting salty skin.

Hands tugged on his horns, inviting Asterius to move higher. He dug his fingers harder into Zagreus’ hips, keeping him locked in place for Asterius’ thrusts. Mindless pleas and encouragement spilled from the short one’s lips. It was most pleasing. The smell of sweat and carnal desire was even more so.

Asterius allowed himself to follow the tug on his horns, brushing his nose upwards, inhaling Zagreus’ smell and licking the sweat from hot skin. He paused to bite down on Zagreus' left nipple, triggering another delightfully ungodly squeal.

Asterius lifted his head to look at the man beneath him, eyes closed and mouth open in ecstasy, head pressed back into the ground and revealing a beautiful throat.

With a grunt, Asterius yanked Zagreus further into his lap, pushing even harder and deeper into the prince. At the same time, Asterius bent forward and bit down on the crook of Zagreus’s shoulder. He felt the prince jerking beneath him. There was only a soft moan and he came, spilling hot seed between their bodies and clenching around Asterius. His fingers slipped from Asterius’ horns, grazing his ears and cheeks as they slipped down into the grass.

It was all too much. The taste of blood, the heat beneath him, the tightness — Asterius had wanted to continue, to feast longer. Yet, he came violently into the pliant body. He lost his sense of time, as he pulsed and spilled himself, until finally he collapsed onto Zagreus, empty.

They lay in silence for a while, busy catching their breath and unwilling to part yet.

Eventually, Zagreus groaned and lifted his hand to his neck, tracing the bite marks. „You’re feral.“

Asterius lifted his head from Zagreus’ other shoulder. He had left a large wound on the prince’s shoulder, his teeth marks easily recognisable and still bleeding. He closed his eyes and carefully pulled out of his prince. „I apologise,“ he whispered and lay down on his back. „I will search for a fountain chamber to heal your wound.“

Zagreus lifted his head and frowned. „What? No, no need to. I don’t mind.“ He twisted and craned his neck to catch a glimpse of the wound. Sighing, he gave up. „The Styx will obliterate it either way.“

Asterius turned his head to look at Zagreus. The prince didn’t look angry at being maimed like this. He looked… relaxed. Maybe it was fine for Asterius to voice his curiosity now.

„I admit, I’m still curious what makes you fight these futile battles,“ he spoke softly.

„Never said they’re futile,“ Zagreus replied. „The victory is just… too short. We never have enough time. There’s always still so much to talk about when the Styx claims me again.“ Groaning, he pushed himself up to crawl over Asterius. He lowered himself onto Asterius’ body and stroked his fingertips along his jawline.

„Persephone,“ he whispered. „I’m fighting my way out again and again for a few moments with my mother.“

„The Queen?“ Asterius asked, not daring to raise his voice above a whisper. „But she’s gone. She’s left the underworld, and no one knows where she went.“

The prince sighed and let his head fall softly against Asterius’ shoulder. „She left after my birth… believing me dead. And now she’s seeing me die again, each time I make it to her garden.“

Asterius looked up at the Elysian dome above them. A boy looking for his mother, a mother forced to watch her son die just after being reunited. He gently put his hand onto Zagreus’ shoulder, careful to avoid the wounds left by his teeth.

„I will find a fountain chamber for your wound,“ he repeated.

Zagreus lifted his head and frowned. „You don’t have to, I meant what…“

„I’m not going to let you meet your mother, the Queen, with such a hideous bite mark.“

The prince actually pouted. It was almost endearing. „But it’s not even hideous.“ A smirk found its way onto his face again. „You’re just afraid your boyfriend will get jealous.“

„Once again, the King is not my boyfriend,“ Asterius sighed.

Zagreus hummed. „We need to get going,“ he eventually groaned and rolled off Asterius. He reached between his legs and brought his hand up again, looking at the remnants of Asterius’ come. „I need a quick wash. You don’t happen to know where the closest chamber with a part of Lethe is?“

Asterius nodded. However, he was not sure if he wanted the prince to walk through a few chambers naked. What had transpired between them needn’t be known to all in Elysium. Especially not to his King.

„Rest and wait for me,“ he grunted. „I’ll fetch some water for you.“

For a moment, objection seemed to linger on Zagreus’ tongue. However, the prince let himself fall back into the grass. „You’re right, I shouldn’t be walking through Elysium like this.“

Asterius smiled softly and quickly walked into his bedroom to retrieve a bowl, and went to collect the water. When he returned, Zagreus seemed to be asleep. He was resting in the same place as Asterius had left him, eyes closed and chest rising and sinking slowly. The dark hair was even messier than usual, sticking up in wild angles.

Asterius noticed only now that the laurels were still absent from the god’s head. He swallowed, only now registering their low burn on his own head again. He tried to remember if any shades had seen him. News and rumours such as this would be spreading like wildfire, and Asterius still wasn’t sure what this tryst could grow into.

He shook his head and snorted. He would deal with that later. Now, there was a prince to be tended to.

Asterius knelt down next to Zagreus and put the bowl down next to them. Should he wake Zagreus? Or should he just start to clean the short one? Carefully, Asterius dipped a cloth into the water and and moved it over Zagreus’ chest, letting some of the chill water drip down.

With a squeal, Zagreus sat up. He glowered at Asterius before groaning. „I’ll be hurting even after the Styx claims me.“

„I am sorry for going so hard,“ Asterius whispered. He softly brushed the cloth over Zagreus’ stomach. „I was… overwhelmed by… well… „

The prince watched him work before asking, „Overwhelmed by…?“

Asterius dipped the cloth back into the bowl. He watched his hands, not daring to look up. „By… your, well, your submission. I was overcome by desire.“ He raised his head again and reached up to put the laurels back onto Zagreus’ head.

Zagreus grinned and brushed his fingers through his hair, doing a poor job at taming the mess or even putting the laurels into their proper position. „What makes you think I was any less overcome by desire?“ he retorted and leant closer. „I’d gladly put this laurel crown on your head again, my King.“

Asterius’ breath hitched at the address that he had only ever dared to use on Theseus. He was sure he didn’t deserve such a noble address; however, he felt… elated? He blushed and returned to his work of cleaning his prince.

„What just happened…“ he grunted, and cleaned the cloth once more before wiping his own drying come away from between Zagreus’ legs. It was a shame, having to remove his traces, Asterius felt. He glanced at the wound he’d left on Zagreus’ shoulder. „What will your lovers say about this?“

„They know already, don‘t fret. I might have whined at them about having blown my chances with you earlier,“ Zagreus admitted. He frowned. „Just don‘t tell them I‘ve called you my King, I‘d never hear the end of it.“

Asterius nodded. As if he’d ever get into the situation of conversing with a Fury and Death Incarnate, much less about such private events.

„I think I could get used to that moniker,“ he whispered as he dropped the cloth into the bowl. „In private.“

„Then I shall continue using it, in private, my King.“

Asterius looked up at the smiling prince. He lifted his hand to rest it against Zagreus’ cheeks, his fingers carefully curling around a head that fit snugly into his palm. „My prince,“ he whispered.

Zagreus’ smile broadened. He reached out to gently pull Asterius’ head towards him by the nose ring, pressing a chaste kiss above it.

Once again, they stood before the arena, the shades behind the gate roaring in anticipation of a spectacular battle.

Asterius had indeed located a fountain, and had insisted on treating Zagreus. It was marvellous how, after a short moment of resistance, the prince had melted into the tender care bestowed on him. By now, the wound had faded and only a hint of teeth remained visible. Like this, the marks looked good on the young prince, Asterius thought. It was a shame even those marks would be gone the next time they met again.

He stared at the door in front of him, wondering how different the fight ahead of them would be, now that he knew Zagreus’ reasons for his continued escapes. He still remembered his own days and nights in the dark labyrinth, longing for a mother’s touch and for a glimpse of sunlight. He himself had dreamt of breaking out of that labyrinth until he had been slain.

„No need to hesitate, Asterius,“ Zagreus stated and patted his shoulder. He had to stand on his toes to reach it. „Fight me like you always do. If you slay me, I’ll just be back again.“

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sure Theseus will react to this sweet and blossoming love in a mature and most supportive way.


End file.
